Telephone subscriber networks and ADSL have been utilized in access networks for storing user stations in public communications networks for forwarding data such as audio or video. Moreover optical access systems have become more widespread in recent years.
These optical access systems use a method for connecting the station and the subscriber in a one-to-one relationship, and a method for connecting in a one-to-x relationship. The PON (Passive Optical Network) method is known as one-to-x connection method.
In the PON method, data communication is performed by sharing bandwidth between an OLT (Optical Line Terminal) and multiple ONT (Optical Network Terminal) by assigning one upstream and one downstream optical wavelength. In communication between the ONT and OLT, the downstream optical signal from the OLT heading towards the ONT is divided by a splitter, and the signal just for that particular ONT is extracted. In communication with the upstream signal, the OLT notifies the ONT of the transmission timing, and the ONT then transmits the signal to the OLT at that timing so that communication between the OLT and multiple ONT jointly on one wavelength.
Optical access methods of this type include: B-PON (Broadband PON) (See ITU-T Recommendation G.983.1, G.983.4), GE-PON (Giga-bit Ethernet PON) (See IEEE IEEE802.3ah), and G-PON (Generic PON) (See ITU-T Recommendation G.984.1, G.984.4) systems.
Signals communicated through PON systems are non-periodic signals such as webs and mail traffic over internet and periodic type signals conveyed by conventional telephone systems and leased line networks. The latter or periodic type signals (TDM: Time Division Multiplexing) have a fixed period (short-period frame) of 125 μs, and the signal is sent at a fixed bandwidth by transmitting a fixed amount of bytes within this fixed period. The signal must be sent each 125 μs period and no timing jitter is allowed.